


【毒埃】食髓知味

by MissAAAA



Series: symbrock [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: 12月9日beta, Eddie wants to control their relationships, M/M, anxious eddie, ride on Venom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAAAA/pseuds/MissAAAA
Summary: 在生命基金会的战场上，Venom和Eddie经历生死并最终结合到了一起。在那晚，Venom完完全全拥有Eddie之后，两人的关系进了稳定期。而这时Venom开始对外面的世界抱有更多的好奇，这逐渐让Eddie有些不满。*Eddie想主导这次交配





	【毒埃】食髓知味

在生命基金会的战场上，Venom和Eddie经历生死并最终结合到了一起。在那晚，Venom完完全全拥有Eddie之后，两人的关系进了稳定期。而这时Venom开始对外面的世界抱有更多的好奇，这逐渐让Eddie有些不满。

Eddie觉得自己身体里的重量减轻了一点。他翻了个身，猛地睁开了眼睛。

“Venom？”

他已经习惯早上在渐渐感知Venom的触手对自己的束缚中清醒。那些触手箍住他的胸口，搂着他的腰，随着他微小的移动滑动，在脖颈上轻轻瘙刮着喉结和胡渣。Eddie在梦中因此舒服地轻哼。Venom会眯起眼睛，为此发出愉悦地嘶嘶声。人类喜欢温存和碰触，而Eddie因此满足。

“Venom？”按照往日，在Eddie开口呼唤Venom前，对方就会察觉。但此时，Eddie环顾四周，Venom的气息似乎不在这。即使他的触手仍搂着他，但空气里除了清晨的凉气外便无其他。

Eddie走进浴室，Venom留在他身上的触手已经逐渐沉入了他皮肤底下不见踪影。他看着镜子里眉毛紧蹙的自己，觉得这不公平。只有Venom能看见他的思想，而他不行。Venom知道Eddie的所有，而细数下来，Eddie对Venom可以说一无所知。

Eddie觉得这糟透了。他几乎是把牙刷从架子上扯了下来，在粗暴地挤满牙膏塞进嘴里并碰翻了陶瓷漱口杯后，他瞪着镜子里生气的自己，像个怨妇。这糟透了。杯子碎在他脚边，锋利的碎口挨着他的脚趾。而他突然意识到自己有一种依赖的重症。

“Eddieeee。”Venom的声音从他的脚踝粘腻地爬上他的小腿，骚弄着他的膝窝，冰凉刺激着敏感的大腿内侧。Eddie跳了起来，吐出一句咒骂：“他妈的！”牙膏沫弄了他自己一身。

“Eddieeee。”Venom似乎无中生有，在他的胸口绕了一个圈，黑色的粘液凝聚出头颅，舌头从那张因为裂到太阳穴下而似乎永远笑着的嘴里伸出来，舔走了他嘴角的泡沫。

你去哪了？Eddie刚想问，转而又把话咽下了回去。但Venom怎么会错过捕捉这个信息。他俯视并盯着Eddie，触手若有似无地挠着对方的下巴。Eddie抬起头，在Venom白色的眼睛看到了缩小的自己，那里面耸拉着肩膀，苦丧着脸，但更多的是期待。他变得慌张。如果他问出来了，是不是就对自己承认自己是个没有Venom就不行的弱者。他回不到过去还是前线记者时候的自信和游刃有余。他因为Venom的一个动作下体就开始发硬，他祈求着Venom裹紧他的身体时的窒息感，自他们结合并陷入恋情之后，他觉得无法掌控自己。

“Eddie，为什么犹豫？”Venom读的到Eddie的心思，但有时候他读不懂。他的舌头勾上Eddie丰满的下唇，舌尖钻进嘴里，孜孜不倦地细细舔上对方的细齿。他忠于自己的快乐，沉迷于Eddie的美味。“我们很快乐，应该更多。”他想。

Eddie有些恍惚地看着Venom，突然他一把把Venom推到在地。他也跟着跌倒。而粘液滩开稳稳地接住了他们。

可Eddie的阴茎还是无法忽视的因为勃起而跳动。他跪坐在那，看着Venom，又看着他的下体。最终在欲望的呜咽下，他粗鲁地隔着底裤撸着那玩意，紧绷的脸涨红。

而Venom在抬起身体的时候逐渐凝聚成了那个高大的身躯。Eddie看着他沉默不语，直到他快要射出来的时候弯腰低吼出声。白色的精液射在Venom漆黑的身躯上，溅上胸口。他脖子上的血管绷起，喘着粗气。

“你想要，让我们帮你。”Venom说着，他的爪子捏住Eddie挺巧的一半臀肉，把它往外扒开的同时爪尖探进那已经开始流水的穴口。Eddie被Venom调教得太好了，他们同时从喉咙深处发出一声咕呜。Venom愉快地低声唤着，他另一只手捏住Eddie的后颈，他准备起身，像是黑豹在交配前打算紧紧咬住雌伏的母豹。

“不！”Eddie挥开Venom的爪子。他恼火起来，单方面地把这当成了比试，并且他还是不想输，“待着别动，你这个寄生虫。”

Eddie没准备道歉。也许是Venom和他融合得太久，当冲动与暴躁出现的时候，他没有办法压制。“Venom， Venom， Venom。”他想，“这太多了。”

“你想主导我们。”Venom如实说出Eddie所想，他还在品味Eddie的思想。

“你现在是我的坐骑。”Eddie恶狠狠地说道。屁股深处的瘙痒和重新抬头的阴茎让他淹没在情欲之中。仅存的理智在不断向他自己叫嚣：“疯了，疯了。”

人类是很压抑的生物，他们拒绝未知，但一旦尝到了甜头变无法回头。在Eddie三十多年的生活里，他什么时候想过自己会不但接受了一个外星生命的交媾，并成瘾无法自拔。

食髓知味。

裸露的Eddie趴了下来，他舔着自己射在Venom身上的精液向前，探到Venom的嘴边。他的臀部浑圆挺翘，在他的腰线下凹的时候，那里耸立着并缓缓画着圈。臀缝张开。Venom的视线无法抑制地想要顺着那漂亮的沟壑往下深入。他伸出了舌头，而Eddie则掐着他的脸咬住了他的舌苔和他接吻。

Eddie的呼吸急促炙热，粘液在他的嘴里扩散，细小的触手吸附着他敏感的上颚。他的舌头被Venom缠住，倒刺让他出血，而Venom在吮吸。

“你是我的，Eddie。”Venom的声音撞击在Eddie心底，浑厚像是炮弹一样充满魄力，几乎要把他的灵魂震碎。

“我的。”Eddie让自己胸口鼓气，在一瞬的颤抖后，他也低吼着，在吻着Venom的同时回应。即使他们体型，力量悬殊过大，即使Eddie的声音相比Venom的不过是小猫的示威。

“我的。”他又对Venom重复了一遍。

Venom没有回答，他窥视着。

Eddie坐了起来，挺直了腰板。Venom的触手依然在Eddie脸上爱抚。Eddie的手与这些触手纠缠，他盯着Venom并亲吻它们，嘴上未干的血在漆黑的粘液上滴落，融合。触手顺着血痕和伤口潜进Eddie的皮肤下，黑色的血管覆盖全身。Eddie指了指自己的胸口。“到这来。”他说，那是心脏的位置。

Venom感到颤栗，他分化出的黑色的阴茎在Eddie的大腿根处跳动。

“我们成为一体，Eddie。”他抬起身舔舐着Eddie的身体。 Eddie的皮肤被锐利的尖牙和爪子割破，但又迅速愈合，只留下瘙痒，无止境，钻进身体深处的瘙痒。

Eddie用自己的口水和手指给自己简单做了扩张，那不足以承受Venom的巨大，但Venom会让他的伤口愈合。他看着Venom，握住对方的阴茎抵在了自己的穴口。仅仅是龟头和肉口的相触，就让Eddie的肌肉一阵收缩。他浑身颤抖，但没有犹豫地坐了下去。

Venom掐着他肉欲的臀瓣低声咆哮。

“Eddie, Eddie。”

Eddie上下吞吐着阴茎，他全身潮红，胡乱的话语和晶莹的唾液从他的嘴角溢出。Venom的爪子搂住Eddie的后背，粘液从尾椎探进了Eddie的身体，他们在脊髓上纠缠。恍惚间，Eddie似乎在脑海里捕捉到了一个信号，那是Venom的欢愉和满足。

他们对彼此上瘾。

“我们属于彼此。”Eddie在射精的时候命令道。

后来，当不怎么需要睡眠的Venom在深夜还想探索这个新鲜的世界的时候，他会带着Eddie。他花了很长时间学习怎么能包裹着Eddie移动的时候不吵醒对方，他喜欢Eddie，也喜欢看到Eddie在他身上的 **满足** 。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢请lofter和这里一起留心心吧！


End file.
